


Shirley Temples

by hold_my_applejuice



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Begging, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), But like not in a mean way, Choking, Clubbing, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, First Meetings, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Teasing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hold_my_applejuice/pseuds/hold_my_applejuice
Summary: George was almost lost enough in just listening to the deep cadence of Dream’s voice to miss him ordering two Shirley Temples, with extra cherries. Almost, but not quite.“You think you’re funny then?” He watched as Dream plucked a cherry out of George’s drink, rolling it over his tongue a moment before crushing it with a cheeky grin.“Oh come on Georgie,” George was so entranced with Dream’s lips, the thin artificial cherry juice that pooled at the corner just so, he practically jumped off the stool when Dream’s hand encircled his thigh just above his knee. “Can you really blame me for wanting to fuck you sober?”——-They do be flirting tho
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 649





	Shirley Temples

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna put in the disclaimer just so it’s here. Do not have kinky sex with someone without clearly discussing your boundaries and safe words and such. Spicy meetups like this are fun to read and fantasize about, but when you try to move it to the real world it can go real bad real quick. Casual sex can be so much fun! But never put yourself in a vulnerable position with someone you don’t know and trust. Stay safe bitches! 
> 
> You know the drill, if the content creators state they’re uncomfortable with this stuff it comes down immediately. Dig in boys.

It always starts with slender fingers arching over a filled glass, eyes raking over the club with a near predatory glint. Not that he’d bought the drink of course, George hardly needed to carry a wallet with him when he got in moods like these, but the poor bloke who’d dished it out had eventually caught onto George’s disinterest in the way his eyes seemed criminally glued to the blond who’d sauntered into the club with the intensity of a hurricane. Tall and commanding, even over the dull pounding of the mediocre music George was able to catch snippets of a seal’s bark laugh that cut through the top of the din at something his friend had said. He smiled into his drink, sipping through the straw and letting the familiar buzz of the atmosphere wash over him as he traced his eyes over golden freckles, indulging in the way his hands grasped the drink his friend brought over, the thin sheen of sweat that the muggy air had laid over his neck, how his shoulders tensed under his shirt bathed in blue spotlights, those sharp yellow eyes that practically glowed in the dim light as they stared-

Right at George.

George had the decency to at least act embarrassed, letting a small bashful smile inch up his face and having his tongue dart across his lips before glancing away, hiding his face in a drink. He knew this dance well, and knowing that he had the other boy’s attention meant he would make the most of it. Restless eyelashes fluttered and he exaggerated tilting his head as he swallowed his drink, his lower lip tucking under his teeth so naturally it would seem like a completely unconscious gesture to all but the most observant. George knew he looked damn good, which gave him the confidence to sneak another glance to the handsome stranger. Which he immediately regretted, seeing his back was turned completely away from him already engaged in some other conversation across the room. Feeble annoyance spiked through George before he reminded himself it wasn’t like the man owed him anything, turning back around on the stool and letting himself lean against the bar, sipping the last watered down drops of his drink and listening to how the ice chimed as he spun round his straw lazily. That was an issue. He needed a new drink, and buying it himself seemed to ruin half the fun of it. The guy who bought his first one was still eyeing him across the bar, but that was hardly entertaining at this point. He already knew what he wanted.

George went to leave his sad little spot at the bar only to find himself basically slamming into a sturdy chest, head craning up to meet his handsome stranger’s eyes as a steadying hand enveloped his bicep, fingers giving a lingering squeeze as they lifted after George was stable. “Hey now, what’s the rush?” A low voice with a playful tilt drifted from the man’s lips, music to George’s ears. 

“Nothing anymore,” George responded, draping himself back onto his seat and gesturing for the man to do the same to the seat next to him. “But could I get your name?”

“I’m Clay, but you can call me Dream”

“George, but you can call me whatever you want” Dream’s eyebrows shot up at that, and for the first time that night George saw a dust of blush over his face, which was an absolute win. He recovers fast though, rolling his eyes at the cheesy line.

“What’s a guy like you doing out on a night like this?” Dream presses, leaning towards George. Innocent enough, but even that subtle movement was enough to remind George of the height the other boy had on him. 

“Cute you seem to think to know what kind of guy I am.” George continues to press at Dream, enjoying the banter as well as the intensity that was growing between their gazes, both stubbornly unwavering. “I guess I’m just waiting for something to catch my eye,” he continued, letting his fingers slowly trace over the top of his empty glass with a playful sigh. 

Dream’s eyes darkened marginally at that, a corner of his mouth perking up as he leaned himself over the bar onto his hand to be at the same eye level as George, watching every move he made unabashed. “And how about now?” His playful tone lowered to something that shot through George’s core. “Has anything caught your eye?”

George forced his voice steady, though his sharp inhale at the other’s words certainly hadn’t gone unnoticed. Even so, George knew he wasn’t done with this little game quite yet, wanting this tension to build as high as they could stand it before it simply burst. He leaned into Dream, meeting his challenge, before bringing his voice to a sticky sweet tone, “Buy me a drink and help me decide, won’t you?” He gave his empty glass a small twirl and grinned at the almost mocking crunch they gave Dream, who just smiled at the request. 

“Why of course, who am I to deny such a pretty request,” Dream replies smoothly, George almost lost enough in just listening to the deep cadence of Dream’s voice to miss him ordering two Shirley Temples, with extra cherries. Almost, but not quite.

“You think you’re funny then?” He watched as Dream plucked a cherry out of George’s drink, rolling it over his tongue a moment before crushing it with a cheeky grin. 

“Oh come on Georgie,” George was so entranced with Dream’s lips, the thin artificial cherry juice that pooled at the corner just so, he practically jumped off the stool when Dream’s hand encircled his thigh just above his knee. “Can you really blame me for wanting to fuck you sober?” 

Oh if those words didn’t do something to him. He could feel the burning across his cheeks as he instinctively went to pull away, but the grip on his leg just tightened to being borderline painful but god, it wasn’t enough. A flustered George gave a light giggle as he recollected his scrambled thoughts, willing himself not to shrink any more under Dream’s pinning gaze. “Not even dinner first?” he quipped, bringing down a hand to idly stroke the long fingers that gripped his leg. “Is that really the type of guy you take me for?” George’s words are breathy, neither realizing that they were slowly inching closer until all semblance of personal space was gone, though George managed to snark even through the electric sparks that were filling the air between them. Dream exhaled, the warm breath washing over George’s face, who was now almost focused exclusively on the taller boy’s cherry stained lips.

“That’s exactly the type of whore I take you for.”

If George’s head was spinning before it was nothing compared to now, the breath being punched out of his gut by those harsh words rasped next to his ear and he let the arousal sweep over his mind, static and hazy. He was fighting the growing whine in the back of his throat, not trusting himself to even open his mouth to retaliate, just staring at Dream, waiting for whatever he’d do next. He wasn’t ready for the sudden grimace that twisted Dream’s face, and the quick lifting away of his hand felt almost painful to George’s sensitive skin. 

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know where that came from,” Dream looked worriedly over George. “I don’t think that you’re- I don’t think that of you, I just,”

“Dream.” George put his hand over Dream’s, guiding it back towards his leg, who simply let it rest there. He rolled his eyes and pressed forward the space the other had backed up and let his front press suggestively against the other, twisting his slight frame in a way screamed scandalous, to the point of which anyone who would look their way in the crowded room would be able to pick up on George’s intentions. “Do it again,” he whined and leaned in, whispering into Dream’s ear, delighted in the shaky breath he was rewarded with for his efforts. 

“Shameless,” Dream drawls, expression going predatory again as lust filled eyes raked over the slim, pale frame pressed against him, taking prideful notice of the small tremors and breaths his words had on George. “Though I’m sure a slut like you uses this trick all the time for your little drinks and freebies. Sit down George, let me finish my drink.” He plucked another cherry out of George’s Shirley Temple, watching how George seemed glued to his mouth as he popped it in his mouth.

George’s mind was reeling, but gods above he knew he’d do just about anything to get this man in his damn bed. He sat down with a pout and twirled the straw of his drink, glancing at Dream sideways and hating how easily his face blushed just from looking at the damn man. George wasn’t used to being flustered, but he let himself just float in the way Dream sipped his drink, in the way he tapped his fingers against the wooden bar, how his eyes raked over George as if he didn’t care who would see.

“You’re actually pretty cute when you shut up,” Dream said, cutting the silence George had eased himself into and the spark of tension was back. 

“Enjoy it while you can, Dreamie, it’s a rare treat,” George flipped back, twisting his expression to a mischievous one as he reached over for for one of Dream’s few floating cherries to mirror the other boy’s teasing, but before he could Dream snatched the cherry in his fingers and held it between the two of them.

“Oh did you want this?” He feigned innocence, blond hair dropping into his face when he tipped his head to the side in mock concern. George’s jaw tensed, eyes flicking from Dream to the small fruit between them. “You can have it, George. Go on and take it.”

George’s breath hitched as he realized what Dream wanted him to do, leaning forward slowly and maintaining the charged eye contact. He stretched forward, twisting his head just a bit to teasingly bare his neck as he reached out with his tongue for the cherry that danced frustratingly further out of his reach in Dream’s hand. With a final bob forward, George wrapped his lips around his prize, letting his cheeks hollow around the fruit for a fraction of a second before snapping it off the stem to get back at Dream’s stunt. Judging by the way his eyes darkened he had definitely seen it, and George smiled sweetly back at him as he rolled the cherry around his mouth for a moment longer before popping and swallowing the fruit, Dream’s eye’s grazing down his throat through the entire exaggerated movement. George didn’t even find it in him to feel embarrassed by the whole ordeal, feeling drunk in the way the taller boy’s eyes were glued to his every move. 

“That’s it, that’s all I can possibly take, please just go home already!” Both boys startled at the dropping of a keychain between them, George recognizing Dream’s friend from earlier standing beside them and all the embarrassment rushed back, the pale boy practically glowing red.

“SAPNAP! What the hell, can’t you go?” Dream sputtered, looking about as guilty as George did.

“No way. You two have been eye fucking each other for fucking ever now and I don’t think I can physically handle being here any more. I’m getting an Uber and staying with Karl- you're welcome, by the way- and you guys are going to take whatever this is, to a room. Where it belongs.” Sapnap announciated everything very clearly, talking with his hands and finding the whole thing way too funny.

“I’m going to kill you,” Dream sighed. 

“Not if I die of second hand embarrassment first,” Sapnap snapped back, stepping behind George’s line of sight to shoot Dream a double thumbs up with a stupid look on his face before he hopped through the crowd and was gone as fast as he appeared. 

Dream stared at the space where Sapnap had disappeared, not sure what exactly to say and feeling bad for his friend's abruptness when he heard a soft snort from George. As soon as their eyes met, George lost all composure, just laughing into his hand. He was pretty, unfairly so, with his body shaking in the silent laughs that Dream soon found it was impossible for him not to join with, starting with giggles that soon erupted into full wheezing against the bar. If they didn’t have the whole bar’s attention before, they certainly did now, but it felt so sweet and soft, their stares like a spotlight that they basked in. 

When the laughter finally calmed, Dream picked up the dropped keys and shot a question to George, who wiped a tear from his eye and all but dragged Dream away from the bar. “Oh my god, yes, come on already.” 

“All right, all right, eager baby,” Dream teased, but it lacked any bite to it, his dopey smile staying plastered on his face. He wrapped his arm around George’s shoulder, who immediately leaned in closer to him, grabbing at the large hand that hung across him to keep it close. He made George feel so surrounded and small, light and delicate as a feather. It almost made him dizzy, the subtle scent of some sort of forest shampoo and vanilla was overwhelming as he squeezed into the tall body even further, his footing unsteady as he basically relied on the other to guide him to the car. “Desperate little thing, can barely walk straight.”

George whined into Dream’s shirt, dragging his feet as he heard a door open and was gently placed into the passenger seat, pouting as Dream pulled away. “10 minutes dear, even you can manage that.” Dream said, hand pressing against George’s cheek and thumbing over his lips, chuckling as the boy’s tongue darted out to try and catch the already retreating digit. 

The drive was largely uneventful, with George trying to get his hands on Dream every other minute and Dream finding it harder and harder to tell him no. It wasn’t his fault that everything the smaller boy did was just so perfect, from his delicate slender hands to the looks of unabashed lust he seemed to be trying to drown Dream in. It was like with every second that went by he was figuring out more and more of Dream’s weaknesses, prying him open like he was on display. It was unnerving and exhilarating at the same time, the worst bit of it being that George was fully aware that he was doing it too. Parking the car, he felt drenched in the look that George was giving him as he reversed, thumb tucked between his teeth and pupils blown under long lashes. As soon as the car stopped, George sprang towards Dream trying to surprise him with a kiss but was intercepted with a strong hand over his neck, pulling out a strangled sound at the surprising force. He didn’t let up however, squeezing tighter on the sides of George’s neck and getting a deliciously high pitched moan in response, feeling the smaller boy’s pulse race under his fingers like a rabbit’s. He leaned toward him, watching George helplessly try to push himself further into his hand to close the small gap between them to no success, while Dream took long, deep breath, fixing George with a glare that burned, surrounded him entirely as he felt himself being swallowed by the fire in Dream’s eyes. 

“Wait till we get inside brat.” He practically growled the words, watching with a small spark of pride as George immediately stilled his squirming. “Cause once I start, I’m not going to stop.” And just with that the grip around his throat was gone, leaving George scrambled and panting against the seat for a moment before realizing that Dream was already leaving the car, expecting him to follow. Knowing that he’d follow. 

“Yup, nope, that’s, that’s fair,” George practically giggled as he saved himself from tripping out the car door and shuffled his way to the door that Dream had disappeared behind. 

He barely had the chance to shut the apartment door before all his senses were stripped from him, there was just Dream everywhere, pressing him against the wall, hands reckless and calloused and harsh. And when a hand curled into George’s hair at the same time Dream finally met his lips with his he swore he saw stars, letting himself be pliant in the larger boy’s arms as waves of overwhelming static just washed over him. He kissed Dream back as much as he could, his voice swallowed by the intensity of the messy, demanding kisses Dream was pressing into him. He idly noticed his hands being brought upwards, pinned under one of Dream’s hands, and he couldn’t be more thankful for the support, the ease of which the other manhandled him sending another spark of arousal through his body and he shuddered, moaning into the kisses Dream barely let up long enough for either of them to breathe. Dream pulled back from the kiss, tracing his other hand just barely under the bottom of George’s shirt, marveling at the shudder that simple motion granted him.

“God George, you look ruined.” George just panted, reorienting himself after the whirlwind that was Dream, not even responding. “Just after a little kissing, too.”

George let his head fall back to the wall and closed his eyes, readjusting now and once again finding his familiar little spark that often told him to say things he maybe shouldn’t. “You should hardly let that go to your head Dream, I mean, someone as easy as me probably looks like that with all the boys” 

The way Dream blinked in surprise at George’s retort had truly almost made it worth it. Surprise, anger, a little bit of possessiveness for this stranger he had met hours ago all flashed across his face, before it was washed away to a smiling mask that looked down at George dangerously. A hand gripped his chin and jerked it up, exposing his pale fragile neck which Dream quickly descended on. Dream’s lips barely touched George’s skin, leaving delicate kisses and kitten licks that trailed up and down his neck, it was nothing, nothing even close to what George needed. His skin pricked with every teasing touch but Dream refused to let up, gently blowing on damp skin and grazing his teeth across his jaw until George was shaking and whimpering in his sturdy grasp. That was when Dream made his way up his neck, slowly, infuriatingly, until he was rolling George’s earlobe between his teeth, savoring it for a moment before taking his mouth off of him completely.

“If you want to act like a damn slut, Georgie, then that’s what I’ll treat you like.” Dream wasted no time biting down on the flesh where his neck met his shoulder, relishing the shrieking cries of the surprised, still immobile boy above him. He rolled the flesh under his teeth once more, careful not to break skin but knowing it would leave a killer bruise. George was still shaking at the sudden shock of the pain he had been craving as Dream lifted himself off his neck, admiring his work and the mess he had made of George with just some teasing. “Come on Georgie, let's get to a bedroom. I’m not done with you yet. Unless,” He looked down at the trembling smaller boy, letting a gentle tease seep into his voice, “Is little Georgie too tired? We can stop if you want.”

For the second time that night, George surprised Dream with his recovery and he made a mental note of his resilience, George leaning forward in the iron grip Dream held him in to whisper, “don’t you dare stop,” with focus Dream didn’t think the other would be capable of given his current state. 

The hand encircling was suddenly gone, and George fell forward into Dream with the lack of support against the wall. He quickly righted himself, hand absentmindedly trailing up across his body to where Dream had bitten down. A moment passed, the two just lost in each other, before George quirked an eyebrow. “Well? Lead the way, unless you’re trying to do this right here.”

“Tempting,” Dream muses as he walks backwards, leading George with him by the belt straps he wrapped his fingers through. “You’re probably used to a quick fuck, aren’t you?”

“Aww, should I not have cleared my schedule?” George teased back, cheeks flaming but voice taunting as he reached into his pocket for his phone. “Because if we’re wrapping up, I’m sure there’s someone who’s free-” George couldn’t even finish the sentence before the phone was ripped from his hand and thrown into the carpet, Dream pulling him flush against him so George was forced to crane his head upward against his sturdy chest. 

“You’re just a little too comfortable with that mouth, I think” Dream grumbled into George’s hair, as George arched his back against the belt loops to steal a few inches.

“I’ll show you how comfortable my mouth can be”

“Shut up”

George bit his lip, letting the two words they were both waiting for him to say hang between them. Dream’s stare was threatening, daring him to say it, and George never had much common sense when it came to taking dares. His smile grew sly, pushing himself onto his tiptoes to at least try to alleviate the distance. 

“Make m-”

George didn’t even get to finish the words, Dream waiting to pounce the second the other made his move. He cut off in a strangled yell, being slammed to the floor as Dream backed up a few steps to sit on the bed, dragging George with him by a firm grip on his hair. When the harsh treatment alleviated and George was kneeling between Dream’s thighs, he finally managed to look up at him and gave himself a moment just to marvel.

George wasn’t a stranger to sucking dick. And the sad fact is, most men look significantly less attractive when you get between their legs. But Dream? His whole figure just seemed to ooze power, from the gentle scratch he gave George’s hair to the lazy haze of lust that floated from his gaze, regarding George as an interesting new toy, patient and almost sweet touches doing nothing but frustrate George. He wanted those hands to press and scratch, leave him marked and writhing. He pressed into the gentle hand before he started pressing forward to Dream’s crotch, an involuntary whine escaping as Dream grabbed him by the ear to guide him away again, tsking.

“George, patience is a virtue you know.” He chuckled, looking at the desperate man beneath him for another moment wondering how he got this lucky. “Strip.” He let go of the ear and gave a sharp smile, the order being followed hastily as more and more ivory skin was revealed to him. He looked beautiful, like a carved Greek statue come to life in his lap. 

George flustered under the scrutinizing stare, hesitating in self consciousness as he realized the other wasn’t stripping with him. 

“Go on.” Dream said, watching where George had paused his fingers over the band of his black briefs. “You’re so unbelievably perfect baby, I want to see you”

Where the harsh words from earlier had shot through him like a bullet, the praise trickled and laid over his limbs as a pleasant fog. He brought the briefs over his long legs easily, still blushing at the way Dream’s eyes seemed to pull him apart. “So fucking perfect.” 

George moved back between Dream’s legs, placing his hands on either side to anchor himself, feeling so light he could float away at any moment. He could tell that despite Dream’s attempt to appear cool and put together his patience was waning as well, so he leaned in and looked up at Dream, letting out a thin “please” free from his lips.

It would take a much stronger man to say no to something like that, Dream freeing himself from his pants, enamored by the way George watched his dick with worshipful eyes. “Go ahead baby,” he basically whispered, settling into pleasure as George immediately attacked him with a skillful tongue. 

Any discomfort George felt at being on display melted the second he got his mouth on Dream, knowing his element well and even taking the opportunity to return some of the teasing he’d endured earlier. When he flicked over the head, Dream’s hand tensed unconsciously in George’s hair where it’d been resting, drawing a sharp whine from his lips. The hand relaxed, but maintained a certain amount of pressure that drove George crazy. He lowered himself suddenly, taking as much as he could without gagging as the sudden pressure drew a low, lewd moan from Dream. Then he started moving his head, slowly taking more and more with each dip, cheeks hollowing as he pulled up with an expert tongue that teased and poked the whole way through. 

“Hell George, you were made for this.” Dream groaned, every little move sending shocks through his core. George was lost in his task, at this point feeling his nose hit the hairs against Dream’s skin every time he went down, spit and precum lewdly dripping from the corners of his lips and George couldn’t care less. When Dream pulled him off of his dick he looked downright sinful, mouth still open and tongue poking lazily out, looking up with content half glazed eyes. “Fuck”

Dream swiped a thumb over George’s cheek to wipe away some of the saliva, succeeding only in spreading it further across his face, a sight he knew would be burned into his memory for many nights following. “Can I, George can I fuck your throat?” 

George moaned, nodding without hesitation as he closed his eyes, going pliant in Dream’s hands and letting his mind go blank but for taking whatever the other boy gave him. He was flying, Dream driving harder into his gag reflex causing instinctual tears to form in George’s blown out eyes. 

“Fuck, you’re such a perfect little cockslut, you’re so perfect, taking me so well,” Dream was rambling, words tumbling from his lips as his pace became more erratic and rough, losing himself in the pleasure. The words shot through George like firecrackers, sensations overlapping and intensifying, cock burning with the need for friction feeling almost like he could come just from those electric words alone. He lifted his eyes, suddenly needing to see the face of the man who was ruining him so beautifully, showing Dream the tear streaks shining on blushed cheeks, needy eyes blissed out by the treatment. “Fucking hell George- I’m, I’m close-”

Hearing those words, George gave another long moan, letting the vibrations from his voice roll over Dream while his cheeks hollowed, gagging pitifully but not tapping out while Dream rode out his orgasm. His cum splashed harsh down his throat, George struggling to swallow it around the dick and letting some spill onto his chin as Dream pulled out of his mouth. He leaned against Dream’s leg as air rushed into his lungs again, sputtering and coughing against his ragged vocal chords.

Dream looked at this perfect thing beneath him in awe, idly going to wipe the cum from chin and grunting in surprise as George dropped his head to wrap his bruised lips over the finger and suck it clean before Dream had the chance to wipe it off on the bed. Fuck. 

“Such a slut you can’t even help it baby, can you?” Dream cooed sweetly, watching as George hummed around his thumb, letting the fingers resting idly on his neck to stroke softly, melting at how George practically purred at the gentle touches. Dream closed his eyes, basking in the moment as he came down from his high until there was a soft pinch of teeth at his thumb, George obviously wanting more attention than he was getting. He chuckled at the squirming man who was sporting an almost painful looking hardon, withdrawing his thumb to grip his jaw and playfully shake George’s head a few times.

“Please?” George tried, but the taller boy had already decided he was going to have his fun with this. 

“Hmm? What’s wrong Georgie?”

“Dreaaaammm” George whined, receiving only a small ruffle of his hair in response. His voice dropped to be soft and shy, continuing, “please help me come.”

“Why don’t you go call your second appointment then?” Dream continues to push at George, turning his head to where the phone was thrown earlier that night. “Pretty boy like you, could probably be in someone’s car in ten minutes, right?”

“No, no Dream, please, I don’t want, please, Dream,” George’s scrambled mind couldn’t put even a full thought together, letting the words just fall from his lips. He scrambled to push himself towards Dream, despite the other’s firm grip keeping him in place. His need just kept building in desperation to touch, be touched, that he was unraveling. “Please,” he finished on a high whine, tears threatening to spill over in his large, fragile eyes.

Dream pulled George up suddenly, who stumbled and let himself be dragged inches away from Dream’s unwavering gaze, draping himself shamelessly over the other boy. “What do you want, George?” Dream asked so soft George barely heard it, sending a shiver down his naked body. 

“Please, Dream, I want to come, plea-”

“If that was all you wanted, you’d pick up the phone or go deal with your fist.” Dream cut him off, snarling cruelly. “Last chance doll. What do you want.”

George froze, trapped in that hunter’s touch, every point of contact shooting fire between them. “You.” George whispers, followed by a hiccup as he continued, “My god Dream, please, I just need you to fuck me.” 

Without another word, Dream lifted and slammed George onto his back in the thick fabrics of the bed, Dream standing over him between his dangling legs and tearing off his clothes, George drunk on the sight of the man before him. He took a small amount of pride in the second erection that was already growing for Dream. He was itching to touch him, feel the outline of muscle and curve, to get Dream’s strong hands against his body. 

Dream grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom from the bedside drawer and crawled onto the bed next to George, tracing his nails over George’s chest and stomach to watch the smaller lean into it beautifully, back arched against the sheets and face screwed in pleasure with the slightest touch. It was power, it was trust, it was art laid out on his double bed sheets, and at least for tonight it was his. He teased one lubed finger at George’s ass, letting it stretch and explore the opening before sliding in and George shook, sweaty and pleasure soaked. While his fingers continued to work him open, Dream leaned over to cage the other with his free hand, dropping his head to start his trail of marks across George’s far too bare chest. 

George let the noises fall from his fucked out throat freely, filling the room with his moans and murmurs of Dream’s name. A second finger scissored in as Dream bit down a little extra hard, a blossom of blue and yellow blooming over his collarbone and the sting just felt sweet, filling the swarm of static that washed over his senses. A third finger and George spasmed, hands reaching out for Dream as he grazed over his prostate, running the wavy blond hair between his fingers and grazing over broad shoulders with trembling fingertips. 

A few agonizingly slow minutes later, Dream deemed George properly stretched and removed his fingers, smirking at the whine that followed. “Look at you,” he breathed, running his fingers gently over the boy’s face as George instinctually let his mouth loll open with the presence of something near it. “My little whore, so pretty and delicate.” He slowly starts pushing into George watching his electric reaction as he slid forward, slowly, letting him adjust until he reached the base of his dick. George was wrecked, desperate, but held still by sturdy hands that wrapped around his hips. Dream leaned forward a bit, watching George fold but kept steady and so, so upsettingly gentle. “My pretty, pretty boy.” Dream forced himself and George to be still, the tension coating them like ice, freezing cold and so very close to shattering. “What do you want, dear?” He sang one more time.

“Ruin me, Dream” he begged softly, and the ice broke. 

Dream slammed into George like he was trying to break him, fingers digging hard enough into pale hips to leave constellations of bruises. George’s yells and moans would probably result in a noise complaint, but Dream was addicted, uncaring to anything but the boy below him. He hitched up George’s legs, changing the angle and watching George’s silent scream as he found his prostate again, setting a merciless pace. George was nothing but a mixture of moans and rambling, Dream keeping an eye on him as he was nearing his orgasm. 

As George tried and failed to verbalize his coming orgasm, Dream wrapped a large hand around George’s neck, squeezing the arteries on either side while stroking George’s cock with the other. Reality sparked and faded into a white noise of pleasure, completely overwhelmed and letting himself ride through it, not fighting anything as Dream fucked him through his orgasm. 

When reality finally came back into focus, Dream was finishing as well, his second orgasm of the night wrecking him as much as the first. George’s high was wearing off, the effects of the rough treatment already starting to seep into his muscles as Dream collapsed next to George, equally exhausted. 

“Holy shit.” Dream breathed out with a giggle after a few moments of them lying there, saying what they were both thinking.

George just groaned, smiling up at Dream from where he had tucked himself into his arms. “Someone ate their Wheaties this morning,” he mumbled into his chest. 

Dream barked a laugh, pulling their sweaty bodies closer together. “We need to go clean up,” he whispered, knowing it would go from hot to gross in that bed very quickly.

“I can’t walk, Dream!” George drawled, tucking his face into the bed as if not being able to see the mess would make it go away. 

“Awwww, poor baby,” Dream cooed, before rolling himself off the bed and collecting the whining boy in his arms easily, ignoring his squeals of protest as he marched them to the bathroom. “Let’s get some water and clean up, yeah?”

“Then snuggles?” George asked, sleepily sitting on the small counter while Dream got a towel.

“Sure thing sugar”

**Author's Note:**

> I think the fact that I had Gravy Train playing on repeat while I wrote this influenced it a bit. But uhhhhhhh it’s baby’s first smut so I hope it’s okay
> 
> Thanks for reading! Should I do more stuff like this? It’s kinda funky, kinda fresh ngl.


End file.
